


My Sanctuary

by MyFairyTitanSins



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Character, Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Hugs, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairyTitanSins/pseuds/MyFairyTitanSins
Summary: A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asked advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought would happen.(Will Be Updating As Soon As I Can)
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo rested on the roof of a skyscraper.  
It had been a few months since his father appointed him as the new leader and it was already stressful. The team had just come back from a mission and, thanks to his leadership, it would have gone wrong. Since being appointed this position, Leo grew some sympathy for Raph. There were selfish, dumb times he wished to be the one in charge because of his insecure wish of being appreciated by his family. But now, he wanted to eat his words. Leadership wasn’t a glorious title; it was an emotional weight that can damage your soul. Sure, there were victorious, yet the thought of future impending would consume your joy whole.  
That close call of endangering his family led him here. He needed to alone. He needed to let his happy-go-lucky, jokester façade crack. His resistance to unlock his feelings had grown stronger. As a leader, showing any kind of emotional imbalances would waver the team’s confidence. It was like follow the leader. When the leader was strong, the team would be strong. Even though he knew his brothers wouldn’t be upset if he broke down, Leonardo didn’t want to worry them.  
Leo sighed.  
He was tired of hearing the usually boisterous New York scene, and wanted- no needed to find temporary tranquility somewhere else. Taking out his sword, Leo mentally wished to be transported to a peaceful location.  
He sliced through the air and went through the portal.  
……………………………………………….  
The smell of dirt and fresh water permeated the air.  
Leonardo was standing in the middle of a small, vegetated area. Short trees swayed with the wind, creating a soothing rustling noise. To his right, he saw a beautiful pond settled by the corner. A mini waterfall trickled streams of water into the body of water. Lily pads floated in the water as baby frogs hopped on them.  
A feeling of calm overwhelmed Leo so well that he had to sit down and absorb it. He closed his eyes and focused on using his other senses. This foreign place was vastly different from his home and the turtle in blue enjoyed. A place that temporarily shields you from the unfairness of reality was such a common concept people usually wished for, and a sanctuary they could rarely find. Thankfully, Leonardo had found one at the right time. He felt his anxiety escape like an exhaled breath that was held in too long. The shaking pit in stomach relaxed and lessened the nausea building up in his throat.  
The red-eared slider was so focused in his meditative state that he did not hear the crackling of fallen branches.  
Incoming footsteps were closer with each snapping of branches growing closer. The mysterious individual shrouded themselves in the dark and nearby shrubbery. An unknown figure was stepping into his world, a world he promised to protect, and he wasn’t willing to tread through this situation lightly. Taking out one of his katanas, the silent individual rushed forward, kicked Leo in the side, and pointed the tip of his weapon to his chin.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“Whoa… Whoa there bunny boy.” Leonardo panickily rambled. “I’m just here to relax.”  
His attacker raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Then throw your weapons.”  
“What?”  
“Throw your weapons!”  
Leo didn’t understand why, but he did what the rabbit man ordered. There wasn’t a clear reason why. He just had this feeling that his attacker could be trusted.  
Sliding his weapons a few feet away and putting his hands up, he stood up. “See. I’m a good guy.” He awkwardly smiled. “So, can you quit pointing that sword at me?”  
The rabbit sheathed his katana. “My apologies, young kappa. I am quite protective of this place.”  
“It’s no problem dude. I would do the same if I were you.”  
“My name is Miyamoto Usagi. What shall I call you?”  
“The name’s Leonardo.” The blue-banded turtle flexed his muscles. “But you can call me Leo, Neon Leon, or the Great Leonardo.”  
Leo’s new acquaintance covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from chuckling. “You are quite amusing Leonardo.”  
This comment made the turtle blush. Now that he wasn’t negotiating for his life, he realized how handsome Usagi was. Looking into his hooded eyes was like gazing into an ocean. His light gray fur shined under the bright moonlight, and softly blew with the wind. Leo had to swallow the urge to pet his seemingly silky fur. Usagi wore a sleeveless dark blue top, tight black pants that opened at the ends, and wooden sandals. On each breast was a patch with three circles that, when connected, would make a triangle. The anthropomorphic rabbit also had his ears tied with a white bandana, somehow seeming to look like a ponytail.  
Leo had to admit. Other than himself, Usagi was the handsomest person he’s met. Generally, most or all the mutants Leo’s ever met weren’t as lucky. But he couldn’t really say too much since no one has ever caught his eyes. Well… until now.  
Struggling with this realization, Leo couldn’t help stuttering. “Thank you… I think.”  
Usagi unstrapped his swords from his back and sat next to him. “Trust me when I say it is a compliment, Leonardo. There are rarely any people who have the ability to make me laugh.”  
“Well,” Leo plopped down on the ground. “Your welcome.”  
“So, kappa, what has brought you to this place?”  
Leo sighed. “It’s a long story.”  
“If you desire to tell it, I will be happy to listen.”  
“Really?” Leo’s never met someone who was willing to listen to him for so long.  
Usagi nodded.  
“Well, back where I’m from, my brothers and I are a crimefighting ninja squad.” Leo attacked the air to emphasize his point. “We all kick major butts. One of the butts being an evil spirit called the Shredder who turned out to be our a thousand greats grandfather. But I’m a bit of topic. Anyway,” The red eared slider continued. “During the time, I was made to be the leader of the team, and so far I’m sucking so hard. Somehow, every mission I lead gets messed up by either failing the job or one of my brothers gets hurt.” Leo wiped his tear-brimmed eyes. He wasn’t going to cry in front of a stranger. “Just a few hours ago, Mikey, was beaten by a group of huge thugs. Seriously, I have majorly awesome portal powers and I couldn’t even protect my family. I’m pathetic.”  
After a few minutes of letting the turtle sulk, Miyamoto Usagi decided to speak. “In some way, I do understand how you feel.”  
Leo looked back at him mystified.  
“As a child, I never had a family, and was forced to survive a cruel world on my own. Living in the streets. Worked for a small amount of coin. Scour through filth for food. Everything I went through was to survive. Experiencing the luxuries of life never occurred to me. Until I was taken in by an older girl named Akane. She would take care of me like a mother would with their child. Finding meals for. Singing to me as I slept. And making the little hut we lived in like a home. But, sooner or later, all things must end.” Leo could hear the sorrow in Usagi’s voice. “An unknown villain had trespassed into the village and massacred every villager. Except myself. Akane was killed protecting me from an attack. I saw the life drain out of her. I… had to leave her to survive. Once again, I was alone and lost someone I should have protected.”  
“Usagi.” Leo’s eyes were wide with shock. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Thank you, Leonardo, but what I wish to tell you is how looking in the past is a deadly weakness.” Usagi placed a hand on the turtle’s shoulder. “Instead, focus on making the future a bit brighter. I decided to become a ronin to prevent what happened to my village. Growing your skills and accepting failure is how your future as the leader will grow brighter.”  
It was Leo’s mouth’s turn to widen in surprise. He found it unbelievable that someone close to his age had so much wisdom. Instead of maturing, most of the turtle’s time was used to joke around and wear this cocky mask so his insecurities could be temporarily ignored. There was still much more to learn, and Leonardo wanted to absorb it all. For his family.  
“Usagi,” Leonardo grabbed onto the anthropomorphic rabbit’s shoulders and gave him an intense look. “Please teach me how to grow stronger. I need to… for my family.”  
Miyamoto Usagi thought for a moment. At first, he was hesitant since he had barely known the young kappa for a few minutes. Trust should not be gifted that easily. Trust can be broken like a twig. But, if what the turtle said was precise, how could he say no when all he wanted was to avoid other families from suffering the exact pain he did. Usagi glanced back at Leo whose mouth was quivering as he silently pled. He had to admit; it was working.  
“Yes, I shall train you.”  
“Yes!” Leonardo brought Usagi into a rough hug. “Thank you Usagi.”  
“No need to thank me Leonardo. I am happy to assist you.” The anthropomorphic rabbit was frozen in the embrace. “But assuming you will not be staying here, I wish to know how I should contact you.”  
“Oh wait!” The leader in blue unpinned a circular device from his belt and placed it in his new friend’s hands. “This’ll work.”  
“What is this contraption?”  
Leo had to stop himself from laughing. He found Usagi’s confused expression adorable. “It’s a beeper. When you press this button, I’ll know that you want to see me.”  
Usagi still had a raised eyebrow, but he wasn’t willing to ask for more information. “Understood, I will follow your instructions to the best of my capabilities.”  
“Okay Usagi,” Checking his phone, Leonardo realized how it was almost his curfew. “Sorry Usagi. I gotta go, but I hope to see you again.”  
“You will, Leonardo. I always hold my promises.”  
The turtle smiled and used his sword to make a portal. Before passing through, he waved Usagi goodbye.  
Usagi did not understand why the sudden excitement for his next meeting with the kappa grew as he saw him leave. All he knew was that an unexpected visitor left him keeping a promise, he was not sure if he could keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asked advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, given kudos, or bookmarked this story!   
> I never expect for My Sanctuary to get as much attention as now.   
> Updates might have to change from weekly to bi-weekly since I'm starting school soon, but I will try my best to post every chapter as soon as I can. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had been a few weeks since the two warriors met, and Leo was feeling great.   
Occasionally, Usagi and him would meet at the same location to train and discussed intimate problems. Those days helped him grow accustomed to leadership. When the turtle brothers were off on patrol or fighting gangs, Leo’s faster reflexes and quick-thinking lead to more coordinated missions. The last time anyone got hurt was the day Leo encountered Miyamoto Usagi.   
As a thank you, the red-eared slider decided to bring some pizza to their next lesson. He remembered the glint of fascination in Usagi’s eye as he was describing New York City. The sheer differences astounded him; Usagi’s world was not as advanced compared to Leonardo’s. From what he told the turtle, the realm was around the feudal Japan era when nature dominated the land, and manual labor was more prominent. Leo couldn’t imagine himself adapting to this place. There was no pizza, no cool Donnie inventions, and, most importantly, Wi-Fi. Life without the internet should be a sin.   
Holding one pizza in one hand and his katana in another, the blue-banded turtle jumped from across a building to a portal.   
“Hey Usaaagi-” Leo felt his feet slip against the moist dirt, but he was able to regain his balance. His landing strategies had improved as well.   
“Hello Leonardo-kun,” The teen rabbit bowed to him. “I apologize for the dampened soul. I had just finished watering the garden.”   
“Oh, it’s fine. I’m just glad this didn’t fall.”   
Usagi glanced out the square box his friend was carrying. On top was a drawing of a circular object with even smaller dark red circles. The box had the hollowed-out letters ‘P,I,Z,Z,A’ in all capitals and filled in with a forest green type of color.   
“What is this pizza?” His accent made the ‘z’s sound more like the ‘z’ in zebra.   
“Oh, my dear friend you have no idea.” Leo opened the box, releasing the enticing smell of the multiple ingredients combined into the baked dough. “This is the great food that has been blessed by the gods ages ago.”  
“I see. Though I do not believe a simple dish such as this could be loved by primordial beings.”   
“You’ll regret those words once you try this.” Leonardo took a slice of pizza and brought it to his friend’s mouth. “Open up.”   
Raising both eyebrows, Usagi decided to take a bite. Every flavor conquered his taste buds as he chewed. The rough breading matched well with this combination of cooked cheese and tomato sauce. Swallowing the flavorful content made the rabbit’s stomach clench with hunger.   
“I must admit. This foreign sustenance is delicious.”   
“I told you dude.” Leo bragged, wrapping an arm around his latest companion. “Now come on, lets chow down.”   
The two animal/human hybrids decided to have a picnic on the peak of a hill a few feet away. A cherry blossom Usagi grew stood tall and had already sprouted cherries. There was a great view of a nearby small town that was surrounded by nature.   
Leonardo’s eyes shined with astonishment. “This view is beautiful.”  
“It is.” Usagi leaned against the tree with his legs crossed. “I discovered this when I was searching for an evil spirit terrorizing this town. Like you, it astounded me. As a reward for defeating the demon, the village generously awarded me this piece of land. I consider it more value than any gold coin or palace.”  
“Yeah, I see what you mean.”  
Living in New York, the turtle never really experienced the magnificence of nature. Sure, him and his brothers visited the woods, mostly unwillingly, but the trip was basically trying to apologize to Todd for being jerks and rescuing him from crazy buff dentists, not sightseeing. Being Usagi’s friend had opened his perspective to new experiences and he was graceful. Being mutants in a human-dominate world was tough since living a stable life was nearly impossible and judgment people still live in this era. Going up the surface, but they had to shelter themselves in so many clothes to prevent the harsh truth of what society could do. However, in Usagi’s realm, every breath of life was just as odd as them. Abnormal was normal.   
“Hey Usagi, when will you finally give me a tour of this place?”  
“Another time Leonardo-kun, I must rest for the next few days.”   
“Why? Are you okay?”   
“I’m alright.” He gestured to his shoulder. “It’s a minor injury.”  
“Can I look at it?”  
“You may.” Usagi shrugged off his right shirt sleeve, revealing his whole shoulder being bandaged.   
“Usagi,” Leo nearly shouted. “What happened?”  
“Yesterday, I was sparring with a fellow warrior and their sword collided with my shoulder.”  
“What? Why would they do that to you?”  
“Calm down, Leonardo-kun. It was my own fault. I was too slow to avoid the attack.”  
“Oh,” The turtle in blue pouted. “But they better had apologized.”  
“They did.” Usagi smiled. “Thank you for caring. It has been a long time since anyone cared for me.”  
“Of course, Usagi-kun.” Leo hugged him. “You’re one of the best people I know, and you deserve to be cared for.”  
The rabbit chuckled and hugged Leo back. “I am surprised you used Japanese honorifics. You have been calling me by my name for so long.”  
“Well, now I get them after finally having the sense to search them up. To be honest, I’m surprised a respectful warrior like you wants to be friends with a jokester like me.”  
“Leonardo,” Miyamoto Usagi exclaimed in a stern tone. “Our differences do not matter in this face of character. You have a proud warrior’s spirit and a benevolent heart many individuals wished they can obtain. And I find your comical attitude quite admirable and a bright spot of many day.”   
Leo’s bright red blush was noticeable with his light green skin. “Gee…. Thanks, Usagi. That really means a lot.”  
Usagi nodded, taking one of the last slices of pizza. “So, was this pizza indeed blessed by the gods?”  
“Not really, but I’m practically a god,” The turtle flexed his muscles. “After all, I wouldn’t have once dressed up as one and covered myself in gold for nothing.”   
By this point Miyamoto Usagi was used to the turtle’s extravagant behavior, so he went along with it. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you Leonardo-kun.”   
For hours on end, the turtle and the rabbit discussed the silliest or pressing matters, not even paying attention to the setting sun.  
……………………………………  
“Goodnight Usagi, thank you for today.”   
“You do not have to thank me.” Usagi rested his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “I was unable to train you today.”  
“I know, but I still had fun. Training or not.”   
“You are sweet, Leonardo-kun. I wish for your next few nights to be as peaceful as the swaying sea.”   
“Uhm… thanks.” Usually, when Usagi speaks with such eloquence and formality, Leo would be too startled to respond properly.  
Making a portal, Leo passed through.   
The obnoxious honking of cars rang in his eyes, but that didn’t bother him since he was glancing up to the stars.   
At that moment, Leonardo, the second youngest brother in his family, felt pretty special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asked for advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I passed 300 hits, 50 kudos, and 5 bookmarks.   
> Thank you all so much! 
> 
> I have some news about updates. Chapter posts might go to once every two weeks because of school.   
> I want to give you guys good chapters that I can be proud of.

Sneaking back into the lair undetected was usually difficult, yet tonight was different. No signs of life were present. This made Leo’s suspicion heighten and be precarious with his movements.   
Tiptoeing back to his bedroom, Leonardo turned on the lights and exhaled in relief.   
“Gahh!” Leo shrieked.   
Lounging in his room were his brothers. They were staring at him so intensely that not even their color coordinated pajamas damaged the tense atmosphere.  
“Uhh… I mean. Hey guys, whatcha doing up?”  
“Looking for you.” Raphael answered. “Where have you been?”   
“I needed some fresh air, so I went out for a bit. Is that wrong?”  
“On the contrary,” Donnie chimed in. “Leaving is not abnormal. But the amount of times you have is.”   
“I just like going out on my own.”   
“Leo. What’s wrong?” Mikey asked gently.  
“Nothing is wrong. Can’t a guy just hang out by himself?”  
Before Raph could answer, Donnie stopped him. “That was a rhetorical question.”  
“If this is about me getting hurt awhile back, you don’t have to worry, I’m okay now.”   
It was true. Mikey had healed nicely from the brutal attack weeks ago, except for a wound on his shell that would soon leave a nasty gash.   
“I know that you’re okay now, but” Leo said, his voice rising. “What if next time you get hurt again? Or maybe Donnie or Raph?”  
The two brothers mentioned gasped when their leader pointed at them.  
“I’m the leader and if I can’t protect you guys, then what am I good for.”   
“Leo-” The eldest brother reached out to him.   
“If you want to know why I’ve been sneaking out then I’ll tell you.” Wiping his eyes, Leo began explaining. “I’ve been training to be a better version of myself. Seeing you guys hurt because of my screw ups scared me straight. Letting go of the old me is the only way to protect you. Being pathetic is not an option.”  
“Stop talking about yourself like that!”   
Raph’s booming voice was loud enough to shake the furniture and his brothers’ nerves.  
“You’re not pathetic. You’re one of the best brothers in the world.”  
“Yeah,” Mikey joined in. “And you are already the best version of yourself. The fun-loving, crazy older brother I would follow any day.”  
“And, I suppose, your predictable one-liners and jokes,” Donnie let out a slight smile. “Are actually pretty funny.”   
Leo felt his heart swell with warmth. Even when the four brothers fought or made fun of each other, their love for one another was still evident and strong. Family was the most important value in the Hamato clan, and it hasn’t died for more than four-hundred years.   
For his whole life, the blue-banded turtle felt inadequate in the team. Each member had their own specialty; Donnie with his brains, Raphael being the brawn, and Mikey’s positivity holding no bound, except for him. He was just average. Bringing out this suave, wisecracker mask was his way to be noticed and appreciated. Well, at least noticed. Turns out constantly making up puns and pretending to be full of yourself was not the best tactic on trying to be appreciated.  
There were times when this insecurity died down enough for it to be unnoticed, but once a weak spot is opened, the damaging mental battle would increase tenfold. Unlike physical pain, injuries to your mind come in waves, at one point you’re feeling the best you had ever been then, in a second, you wished the earth could devour you into dust. The past few weeks had been a time Leo wished that could occur, but now, he felt loved. So loved that tears could spill down his face.   
“Thanks, you guys,” Leo rubbed the tears brimming in eyes. “You’re the best.”   
“Well we are pretty awesome,” Mikey chuckled, giving his older brother a side hug. “Are you feeling better now?”  
“Yeah, though I need some beauty sleep.” A long yawn escaped from his lips. “So, I’ll be needing you three lovable knuckleheads to go before I nap on the floor.”   
“You got it bro.” Raph said. “See ya in the morning.”  
With each brother saying goodnight and leaving, Leonardo’s impulsive behavior emerged.  
“Wait Raph.”   
“Yeah.” The oldest brother turned.  
“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that you got kicked out of being leader. You were doing a good job, and Splinter took that away. I hope you can forgive me.”  
“Aww… baby bro, it’s okay. I wasn’t meant to be leader. I was too impulsive and terrible at making plans. But you,” He poked his brother’s chest. “are everything a leader should be.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, did you really forget the time that your plans and somehow motivational speeches fired us up when we almost lost faith that we could stop the Foot from stealing paper? Or the time you saved us from the Shredder?”  
“No,” Leo murmured, twiddling his fingers, “But, you’re the heart of this team.”  
“We all are, you just forgot to tap into yours. All you gotta do is believe in yourself like we do.”  
“Thanks, and I’m glad you’re my second-in-command.”  
Raph chuckled. “No problem, but no matter what, I’m always going to be your big bro first.” Giving Leo one last smile, the mutant snapping turtle walked out of his room. “G’night Leo.”   
“Night.”   
Waiting until Raphael was out of sight, Leo shut the door and plopped onto his bed with a sigh.   
He was too tired to change into pajamas. Not to mention, there was a lot to think about. This was the first time he ever lied to his brothers during a serious discussion or for laughs. His reasoning didn’t come to mind, just the instinct to withhold some of the details. Leo knew his brothers wouldn’t get mad at him, so what was stopping him? Was sudden arrogance not willing to admit he asked a better fighter for help? Or did he enjoy the thrill of secrecy? Of knowing more than others?   
Too drowsy to think any longer, Leo fell asleep, hopeful that somehow, he’ll figure things out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asked for advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I made it to the two week mark. Life has been crazy and I was afraid I was never going to finish this chapter.   
> Anyway, thank you all for getting my story to more than 500 hits. I can't even believe it happened!   
> Chapters will be getting longer, so my updates might take a longer time.  
> School and depression is kicking my butt and I don't want to post a chapter that I am not proud of.
> 
> Thank you again for all this support! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Turns out a good night’s rest wasn’t helpful.   
Mornings were the same. Waking up, eating breakfasts, and doing whatever you want until things got weird. Except Leo was not his usual, talkative self. He still had no clue why that lie slipped out, and it was annoying. Stacking up more problems was not on his bucket list.   
This conundrum left his mind foggy. The answer was close, but it was too cloudy to see. Not even skateboarding, his most idea-releasing activity, was working.  
Picking up his skateboard, Leo decided taking a walk would help.   
“Hey guys, I’m going for a walk. Be back in a while.”  
“Gotcha bro.” Raph was playing video games with Mikey, while Donatello was making some adjustments to one of his latest inventions on the couch. “See ya.”   
After a few minutes, Raph paused the game. “Is he far enough, Don?”  
“Yep,” The softshell turtle confirmed. “The tracker shows he’s thirty feet away.”  
“Alright, let’s go boys.”  
Grabbing their weapons, the three turtles set off to follow their leader.  
………………………………  
The early morning sun shined like a spotlight as Leo situated himself on a random roof. Citizens of the “Big Apple” filled the streets, searching for some fun activity to do on this nice Sunday.   
While walking, the red-eared slider was contemplating whether to visit Usagi or not. He was a great listener and had the ability to comprehend the turtle’s feelings more than he could. Except, Leo didn’t want to look needy since they just saw each other yesterday. Usagi also needed to rest due to his injury.   
“I could use that as a way to see him,” Talking to himself was something new for Leo. “That would make things less weird.”  
Biting his lip, Leonardo jumped through the portal he made, not noticing his brothers who waited a few feet away.   
………………………………..  
“Dang it.” Raph bellowed.   
Leo’s portal closed right when they were about to jump in.   
“Don’t worry,” Donnie exclaimed. “Your friendly neighborhood genius has an idea.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Badoi, you need to have more faith in me.” Extra mechanisms in the purple-banded turtle’s bo staff poked out. “So, a few weeks ago, I studied Leo’s sword’s wavelengths, and after a bit of tinkering, I can replicate them.”  
“That’s awesome Don.” Michelangelo said.   
“But it’ll take a while.”  
Raph and Mikey groaned and laid on the ground.   
Patience would be the death of them.  
….…………………………….  
Leo wandered through the garden, mystified by the beautiful flowers. Red roses were scattered across the ground. Lilacs and hibiscuses brightened nearby bushes. A soothing scent filled the turtle’s nose even as he strolled deeper into the vegetation.   
“Usagi!”  
“Leonardo-kun?” Rabbit ears popped out across from Leo. Usagi was sporting a sleeveless top and comfy pants. Specks of dirt caked his fur and clothing. Unlike his ears usually being pinned into a ponytail, they were pointed straight up like a regular rabbit’s.   
“Found you. Man, you would be great at Marco Polo.”  
“Marco Polo?” One of Usagi’s ears twitched in confusion.  
“It’s uhh- never mind. I was worried about you.” He lightly pressed his palm on Usagi’s heavily bandaged shoulder. “How’s your shoulder?”   
“It is healing nicely, thank you.” The anthropomorphic rabbit picked himself up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. “Is something troubling you, Leonardo-kun?”  
“What?” Leo mentally cursed himself when his came out high-pitched. “Can’t someone just visit their friend for selfless reasons?”  
“Of course, yet I can see a glimmer of torment in your eyes.” Usagi said, like it was a proven scientific fact. “Now I shall ask again, what is troubling you?”  
It was obvious how much Miyamoto Usagi cared based on the concerned eyes staring back at the red-eared slider.   
That was one of the reasons why Leo liked him. No matter how you stood with the ronin, he still held compassion for you. Around the time Usagi was first training him, he recounted a time when a tribe of corrupted ninjas attempted to kill him on a snowy mountain top. Needless to say, the lone ronin defeated them and made them retreat, aside from one who was left behind. They were dying from the cold and couldn’t be saved. Usagi tried everything he could to save them, but nothing helped. He carried the fallen ninja to a village close by and tried finding their family. Sadly, the fallen ninja-who turned out to be a barely ten-year-old- had no remaining family or friends. Because of his kind heart, Miyamoto Usagi arranged a burial for the child and invited all the citizens to the event.   
Hearing the story opened Leo’s eyes to how there was still a bright spot in being a hero. While facing the Shredder, the red-eared slider view of being warrior began to shift. An awful after awful occurrence kept coming like a hurricane like seeing his thousands great gran-gran die. All the possible family moments the Hamato family could have had were shattered before him. Yes, knowing April and Karai temporarily combined souls squashed his fear of his gran-gran dying alone; however, the thoughts of what might have been still remained.   
On top of that, learning that his clan’s greatest enemy was a fellow century old relative. The Shredder was once known as Oroku Saki, a former leader, who corrupted himself to protect his home. But his actions divided the clan and left most of the next generation to sacrifice their lives. It was a tragedy, one that would never be forgotten. What scared Leonardo the most about this true tale was how fast someone turned when it came to protecting their loved ones. Leo cherished his family and would do anything for them. Would he topple into a devilish path like his ancestors? The possibility scared him more than ever.  
But, thanks to Usagi, the blue-banded turtle remembered why he decided to follow his dreams of becoming a hero. Protecting people and destroying evil. It’s cliché, yet true.   
“Would you mind taking a walk with me?” Usagi asked, packing his gardening tools in a cloth bag.   
“Sure, it’s no problem.”   
Side by side, the close friends quietly walked on the path back to their meeting spot. They were so close that their shoulders almost touched. Leo was nervously fiddling with his fingers and staring at the stoic Usagi. Silence was not his best friend, especially the prolonged ones. Without his constant babbling, the intrusive thoughts had a vulnerable point to escape from.   
He was so focused finding words to break the silence that the flower in front of his face almost became unnoticed.   
“This is for you.”   
“T-thank y-ou.” Leo stuttered, taking the flower. As he twirled the delicate plant between his calloused fingers, the fifteen-year-old noticed how the magenta color grew darker as it traveled to the center. The smell of fruitiness crowded his nostrils.   
“It’s a lotus flower, one of many that hold diverse meanings. Egyptians defined it as creation and rebirth. Buddhists believed it to be a symbol of inner peace.”   
“Do you believe that?”   
“Indeed,” Usagi focused on Leo. His ocean eyes bright from the bright sun. “Everything has a meaning, no matter how insignificant they perceive to be.”   
He should have expected it. With all his wisdom, Usagi had the capability of spinning the simplest things into a lesson.   
“I lied to my brothers.” Leo admitted. “That’s been bothering me.”  
“Go on.”   
“I didn’t tell them about you” The blue-banded turtle continued. “I don’t know why though. It’s not like I’ve never told dumb, small lies, but lying during a serious thing is not me. Especially if my brothers were just caring about me.”   
“I see. Leonardo,” Usagi exclaimed somewhat despondently. “Are you ashamed of me?”  
“Of course not. You’re one of the greatest people I know. You’re kind, brave, crazy smart, and work well with a sword. I would be a major idiot if I didn’t like you.”  
Usagi smiled, sighing in relief. “I’m happy my assumption was incorrect. I would be saddened if you did not reciprocate my delight of us being companions.”   
“Yeah, same for me.” Rubbing his neck, Leo awkwardly continued. “My brain is basically fried trying to figure this out. Any ideas, all great and wise Usagi?”  
“Is it possible that you wish to not show vulnerability to your family? It is common for warriors to conceal their emotions.”  
The fifteen-year-old turtle denied this claim. His brothers’ have seen him break down before. Sure, it would hurt his ego a bit, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Nobody can pretend to be stable forever.  
“On the rare occasion I do withhold the truth, it is to protect something.”   
That was a strong possibility. Traveling to another world to meet a secret friend was pretty exhilarating and being a thrill seeker was a dominant trait of the red-eared slider. Not to mention, this foreign world had its own natural beauty New York could never claim. Maybe for a just a little longer, he wanted to savor his newfound sanctuary before revealing it to his family. Sharing things with siblings was always a pain in the butt, especially with one as stubborn as Leonardo’s, so wishing for something of your own was fine. Though, lying about it wasn’t.  
“I think you’re right.” Leo said, still playing with the lotus flower. “I enjoy being here; it’s like my little den. I guess I wanted to keep it to myself as long as I can. Does that make me a bad brother?”   
“No, Leonardo-kun.” A loose grip on his wrist could be felt. “You are no different than anyone else. The familiar desire to follow their own path as been felt by everyone. Moreover, you feel bad for lying, correct?”  
“Of course.”  
“Years ago, an old friend of mine told me an interesting lesson. Lying may be bad, but only good people feel guilty for lying.”  
“That’s pretty smart.”   
“Indeed.”  
The two friends stopped by their usual spot. A sleeping bag made of simple cloth was laid out in front of a small fire pit. The anthropomorphic rabbit’s swords and a pile of vegetables sat next to it.   
“I do apologize for the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.” Usagi said, neatly folding his makeshift bed.   
“It’s no problem.” Feeling bad, Leo picked up the vegetables. “I should be sorry for showing up out of the ‘blue.’”   
Usagi couldn’t help but chuckle at seeing the red-eared slider’s attempt at being comical. “Your company will always be appreciated Leonardo-kun, even the most unexpected ones.”  
An intense fluttering sensation traveled through Leo’s body. It felt like butterflies were flying from his belly up to his chest. The warm sensation was enough to take his breath away.   
He’s only experienced this sensation when eating pizza. Why was he feeling this way towards a person? The turtle was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize his friend was talking to him.   
“Leonardo?”  
“Oh sorry,” Leo stiffened. “What were you saying?”  
“I was wondering if you would like to have a session today.”   
“Sure.” The turtle hoped his slightly wavering voice wasn’t noticeable. “Though, it has to be quick. I don’t want my brothers to get worried.”  
“Of course,” Usagi stated, strapping one of his swords to his back. “I have the perfect exercise.”  
Noticing his friend coming closer, Leo had to plant his feet firmly on the ground to avoid stepping away. He wasn’t afraid. Not of afraid of violence. He feared how his body would react to the closeness. Simple words left him feeling like he could explode from dopamine. What could a few moments of direct contact do?  
“Uhm… what are you doing?” Leo asked through tight lips. His bandana was being turned by tender, fluffy hands.  
“We will be focusing on your instincts.” The Japanese accent laced in Usagi’s words was more prominent than ever before. Guess looking at someone really did reduce the other senses’ abilities. “You are an astounding swordsman, Leonardo-kun, yet your self-doubt blocks you from reaching your true potential.” Usagi grabbed one of Leo’s katanas from its sheath and settled it within the turtle’s grip. “We will be having a duel. Whoever wins will receive… what you call… bragging rights.”  
“Ooo, I like that reward.” Leo’s competitive side was already taking the reins. “Though I wouldn’t call this an even match.”  
“I suppose you are correct. If you wish to fight with both katanas, I will not condemn you for it.”  
“Oh ho. Very funny, but I was talking about you.” Leo leaned against his sword. “You seriously forgot you’re injured?”   
“I would surely be foolish if I did not seize the opportunity to practice my skills.” Miyamoto Usagi wielded his katana. “Ready?”  
“Yeah, but you better stop this fight if you get hurt.” When he didn’t hear a reply, the turtle grew worried. “Usagi?”   
Silence.   
“Okay, seriously.” Although blindfolded, Leonardo closed his eyes and focused all his concentration on his hearing. The rustling of tree branches could be heard as the wind whistled in his ear. Even so, it didn’t stop him from hearing other occurrences. On his left, he could hear the soft crunching of grass a few feet away. It was getting closer with every crunch getting louder and faster.  
Trusting his instincts, Leo turned and swung his sword. The force of metals clashing with each other nearly knocked him off balance.   
“Excellent.” Almost all of the anthropomorphic rabbit’s energy was on holding his ground. His comrade was stronger than most opponents Usagi has faced. “Now let’s see if you can do it again.”   
Wind picked up to the turtle’s right, making him bend back. His skin sprouted goosebumps as the feeling of sudden danger increased.   
Leonardo regained his balance and sliced the air. The tip of his katana nearly cut Usagi’s chest.   
Jumping a few feet away, Usagi steadied his breathing. He didn’t expect this fight to be tougher fighting with his non-dominant. His shoulder was sore and would severely hurt whenever moved. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to lose, even if his opponent was a close ally.   
Usagi darted toward Leo. Their swords once again clashed and fought for dominance. Forcing all his weight forward, Miyamoto Usagi pushed the nervous Leonardo back.   
The fifteen-year-old mutant could feel the muscles in his extremities burning the used-up adrenaline out of his system. His footing weakened from his feet sliding against the dirt.   
He didn’t know what to do. Using a portal was a promising option, but he refused to resort to that. The red-eared slider wished to be like Usagi, a warrior who only needed to count on his skills.  
Lately, Leo had been using his powers too much during battles. It was a crunch rather than an asset in his arsenal. If he was going to be a worthy leader, his skills had to be sharp enough to stand on their own.   
Pivoting to the left, Leo was about to strike when he heard someone call him.   
“Leo!”   
Before he could answer, Leonardo felt the air get knocked out of him as he was tripped off his feet. A little tap to his chin indicated that Usagi’s katana was holding him at their mercy.   
“Get away from my brother!”  
Leo knew that voice. It was Raph. The raging need to protect his loved-ones was evident.  
Feeling two sets of hands lift him up, Leonardo awkwardly settled back on his feet and took off his mask.   
In front of him were Donnie and Mikey, gazing at him with concern.  
“You okay Leo?” Mikey asked, while Donnie was checking for injuries.   
“Yeah, thanks.” He said calmly. Then the situation settled in. “Wait, how did you guys get here?”   
“Well, my genius self thought-“ Donnie began, but was interrupted.  
“Usagi!” Leo pushes his brothers away and rushed to his hurt friend. “Are you okay?”   
The ronin was leaning against a smashed tree, holding his aching head. “I am alright, Leonardo-kun. There is no need for you to worry.”   
“Leo,” Raph was kneeling nearby. He was trying to catch his breath. “Why are you helping the guy who attacked you?”   
“Yeah, what’s going on?” Donnie stepped in. “You should be thanking us-mostly me- for saving you.”   
Oh boy.  
The red-eared slider knew he was in big trouble, especially when seeing the stern looks his brothers were giving him.   
With no other option left, Leo amped up his charms. “My dear brothers,” Leo let out a forced chuckle. “This is all just a big misunderstanding.” He wrapped his arm around Usagi. “This guy is my good friend, Usagi. We were just doing a fun little training exercise. No biggie.”  
“Seriously?” A dumbfounded Raph asked.  
“Yep.”   
“Then,” Raphael bowed. The earth shook under his weight. “I’m so sorry for attacking you Usagi. Please forgive me!”   
Usagi smiled and patted the snapping turtle’s spiky shell. “It is alright Raphael. Such as Leonardo-kun explained, it was all a misunderstanding.”  
“Thank you so- wait, you know me?”  
“Of course, Leonardo has mentioned you many times.” The anthropomorphic rabbit to each turtle he referred to. “You are Michelangelo, I have heard you are a lover of the worlds of the arts and cuisine.” He turned to Donnie. “And you Donatello are gifted with great intelligence. From what Leonardo has told me, your inventions are quite impressive.”  
“Why thank you,” Donnie eagerly shook Usagi’s hand. “Finally, someone realizes me greatness.”   
“Oh great, Donnie’s head got bigger.” Leo commented under his breath.  
“Shush you.”   
“It’s so cool to meet you Usagi.” Mikey wrapped an arm around the rabbit. “I’ve been wanting to meet another good mutant for a while.”   
“Mutant?”  
“My mistake for not asking, are you a Yokai?”   
Usagi sent Mikey a harsh glare. “You dare associate me with those despicable creatures.”   
“Uh Mikey,” Leonardo pulled the box turtle away. “Where Usagi lives, it’s normal for people to be like this.”   
“Really? That’s so awesome!” Mikey’s eyes shined with enthusiasm as if stars lived there.   
“Yes, it is indeed fascinating,” Research equipment popped out of Donatello’s battle shell. “I wonder what great resources inhabit this dimension. Usagi, may I have a tour of this wondrous world?”   
Before Usagi could reply, Leo interfered. “Oh no no no, you are not going scavenger hunting on my friend’s dimension.”   
The red-eared slider didn’t expect that sentence to come out of his mouth. But when your life is as crazy as his, it was bound to happen.  
“And why can I not?” Donnie argued.   
“Because... because... I told you so.”   
“What a great argument, my dear twin-note my sarcasm.”   
“That’s it.” Leo rallied his brothers. “We are leaving.”  
“Come on dude, I want to keep talking to Usagi.” Mikey gasped. “Ha, how about he comes with us? We can give him a tour.”  
Leonardo had to admit that was a good idea. He’s been meaning to give Usagi a tour. Though bringing his brothers along would be a catastrophe. They’ll embarrass him to no end. “I don’t know Mikey. Usagi is pretty busy, being a samurai and such. Right Usagi?”  
“Actually, I would truly enjoy visiting your world.”   
“Yes! Come on, Leo get a portal ready. I can’t wait to show him my art.”  
Hesitantly doing what his young brother, Leonardo opened a portal. One by one everyone entered, leaving Leo and Usagi alone.   
“Hope New York lives up to your expectations.” Leo said.   
Usagi chuckled, placing a hand on his comrade’s shoulder. “If a world can bear a person such as yourself, then it must be wondrous.”  
It would be embarrassing if Usagi saw the blush that took over the fifteen-year-old’s cheeks.   
As they walked through the portal, Leo prayed that things would go well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asked advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. Life and school got crazy and finding a time to write was hard. 
> 
> To make up for it, I wrote this chapter for Christmas, and I want to do a Q&A on my Leosagi fic. 
> 
> Comment any questions you have and I will post them in a different post either on Dec. 31 or Jan. 1. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the support! It means so much to me and I promise that I will update this story as best as I can. I want you guys to get the best content I can give you. 
> 
> Again happy holidays and cheers to 2021!

Saying that witnessing the divergence of New York was surprising would be an understatement. More of a culture shock for the teenage rabbit.   
Gazing at the innumerable number of lights brightening the city reminded him of the starry night sky back home. Obnoxious blaring and screeching of wheels filled his abnormally long ears. Strange machines zoomed across the main road.   
“Welcome to New York City!” The youngest turtle shouted.   
Usagi and his turtle companions were standing atop a building with the best view of the city. So much excitement bubbled in him that Raphael had stop the eager rabbit from jumping down the roof.   
“Woah, woah there Sagi,” The snapping turtle pulled Usagi by the arm. “We can’t go out with this-.” He wildly gestured to the whole group, as if explaining matters will get Usagi to magically understand. “-whole situation.”   
Noticing a confused Usagi, Donatello stepped in. “You see, unlike your dimension, humans are the main species in our world. Anthropomorphic animals such as us are considered dangerous monstrosities. Concealing ourselves is how we get around.”  
“In other words, we need disguises.” Leo wrapped an arm around his friend. “Guess you’ll be meeting the rest of the fam first.”   
Usagi smiled, trying to hide any evident nerves.  
………………………………………….  
Arriving to the lair didn’t make anything better.   
Following closely behind the turtles, Usagi was following his relaxation techniques. He wasn’t fearful of speaking to others, it comes with the job of being a samurai. What made him nervous was the high possibility of small talk. When talking to others, it was for the purpose to progress with his missions. Listening was more of the rabbit’s forte rather than conversing. It was rare for him to hold long conversations, except with two people, Akane and Leo.   
Leo. His friend. Maybe even his closest friend.   
A lot was riding on this visit and Usagi was not willing to mess up. Falling back into the dark pit of loneliness was the last he wanted. This relationship will not slip from his fingers.   
Taking a breath, Usagi followed the turtles inside the lair. Three floors occupied the space. Skate ramps were situated by the sides with a pool in the center. Graffiti art added extra flair to the sewer walls.   
“Wait here Usagi,” The youngest turtle exclaimed. “You’ve gotta meet everyone.” Then he ran into a nearby tunnel.   
Fascinated by the architecture of his friends’ home, Usagi drew closer into the building. He trailed his fingers along the walls as he walked. It was similar to the stone walls in royalty’s castles, except less refined, and rough to the touch. “Such interesting material.”   
“It’s concrete.” Donatello chimed in. “It is much more common here than in your time period.”   
“Interesting.”   
To his right, there was a small, black altar tucked into a corner. With a closer inspection, a frame could be seen standing on the center.   
Miyamoto Usagi gazed closer and was met with a portrait of a smiling family. The four brothers were easily noticed, yet there were individuals he did not recognize. Next to Michelangelo was an elderly rat man wearing a brown yukata, and a grumpy well-built man was sulking by the side. A dark-skinned woman settled above the pile of people, and right in the middle of the group was-  
“That’s Gram-Gram.” A despondent Leo kneeled beside the rabbit. “Well, more like my thousands great grandmother.”  
“She’s beautiful.”   
“Thanks, she was amazing.” Leonardo pointed at an open piece of paper with written kanji. “Those were her final words. It means-”   
“You are not alone.” Usagi didn’t realize the words came out until they did. Japanese was his main language after all.   
“Right, I keep forgetting you speak Japanese.” Leo couldn’t help the slight smile filling his face. “Mikey has been working on a welcome sign saying that. We want the people who come here to know that there is a family willing to open our hearts to.”  
“That was very poetic.”   
“Thanks.” The turtle’s smile grew wider. “But I can’t take the credit. It was more of Mikey’s words than mine.”  
Before their conversation could go any further, an eager Michelangelo hollered for Usagi. The anthropomorphic rabbit quickly yet gracefully jumped to his feet, not wanting to keep the box turtle waiting.   
“Usagi, this is our dad Splinter.” The elderly rat man from the drawing stood next to the box turtle. He was holding a drink with a small umbrella inside.   
Mikey dashed off to who knows where, leaving Usagi awkwardly trying to force his normally antisocial self to speak.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you Splinter-san.” Usagi bowed.   
The mutant rat paused before letting out a hearty laugh. “You boys have met another bunny, huh. Let’s hope he doesn’t turn out to be like that crazy children’s toy.”   
“Dad, Usagi is not like Mrs. Cuddles.” Leo groaned.  
“C’mon Blue, it was just a harmless joke.” Splinter gave Usagi a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure your new friend is alright.”  
Those words reassured the rabbit.   
“Usagi,” Mikey pushed a burly, maroon-haired yokai. “This is our other dad, Draxum.”  
Usagi’s body stiffened. It took a great deal of willpower to keep his stiff hand from drawing his sword. He was visiting a comrade’s home and would not dishonor their hospitality with a slaying, even if he had to endure the company of a vile yokai.  
“Greetings to you as well, Draxum-san.”  
“Finally, someone here has manners.” Draxum huffed approvingly.   
Perhaps there are civil yokai.   
“Pardon me for asking, yet I must ask. Are you and Splinter-san joined in marriage?”   
The juice in Splinter’s mouth instantly sprayed on the floor. “What did you say?” He shouted.   
“My apologies. I assumed both of you were in relationship since you are the turtles’ fathers.”   
The mutant rat stopped the incoming words from escaping. He joined his hands in a meditation pose as he took a breath. “I need a moment. I’m going back to the tv.”   
A crimson-faced Baron glanced at Splinter just as the rat hastily retreated. “I’ll be in my lab. Don’t bother me.”  
The group watched as a glaring Draxum stomped back in one of the sewer tunnels.   
“I am deeply sorry for my behavior my friends.” Usagi Miyamoto apologized to his turtle friends.   
“It’s no sweat Sagi,” A smiling Raphael said. “Your guess is way less complicated than the actual story.”   
Well, that statement sparked his curiosity.   
“We’ll tell him later.” Mikey hugged his oldest brother from behind. “I want to show Usagi my art.”  
Jumping off his brother like he was a springboard, the box turtle landed next to the rabbit. “Come on Usagi, you’re going to love the statues I made.”  
“You will also enjoy my magnificent inventions,” Donnie added. “Particularly my sentient battling dummy.”  
A joyful Raph wrapped an arm around Usagi, not noticing a miffed Leonardo over his shoulder. “And doing a bit of sparring will be awesome too.” He exclaimed with noticeable excitement.   
The excited brothers practically dragged their new friend, leaving a slightly grumpy Leo slowly following behind.   
……………………………………………….  
If Usagi had to describe his time with the Hamato family, he would say it was thrilling. The type that leaves you enjoying life rather than fighting for it.   
Michelangelo’s art gallery was vast and beautiful. Each painting was brightly colored and made with passion; one of the rabbit’s favorite being a recreation of the family portrait. A young woman with a shaved head was added next to the African American teen girl. It was a shame that he could not meet the ladies his friends described. They were participating in an event Michelangelo called a sleepover.  
Donatello’s creations were also marvelous. His laboratory was generations ahead of Usagi’s time period; from the soft-shell turtle’s brothers’ accounts, the establishment even surpassed their modern age. During the tour, the rabbit encountered a flying contraption that was modeled after a turtle’s anatomy. The machine was introduced as S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N and his functions were thoroughly and happily clarified by Donatello like a proud father ranting about his son’s achievements. Although somewhat disrespectful, Donnie’s surrogate son was entertaining to be around.   
The sparring session with Raphael had been a workout. He was a worthy opponent, and his spiritual prowess was strong. Leo tried convincing Usagi to take a break, but it fell to deaf ears. It takes a lot to bottle a warrior’s fiery heart. The red-eared snapper’s worry intensified while witnessing his new friend narrowly dodging Raph’s numerous punches. Nevertheless, the more experienced samurai used his opponent’s use-of-action-before-thought to his advantage; Usagi ending the duel with the tip of his katana to Raphael’s plastron.   
Along with the activities they promised, the turtles gave Usagi a tour of their unusual home and explained their modern culture. They even suggested watching a movie (?) regarding a man called Lou Jitsu (a peculiar name.) So, near the end of the night, the youthful group was watching the third movie of the series with boxes of pizza surrounding them. Splinter sat alongside them, recounting fun facts and times he had filming the movie series. His sons have heard these stories millions of times though Usagi absorbed them with fascination. The turtles’ world was truly wonderous.   
After moments to himself and another sincere apology from Usagi, Draxum reluctantly joined the group in watching the movie for a short while. Apart from complaints based on inconsistencies, the yokai thoroughly stayed quiet.   
The binge party ended once the credits of the third movie began, and Usagi sat up to stretch.   
“Thank you for your hospitality my friends.” Usagi bowed. “But I must return to my realm.”  
Raph offered a bright smile. “It was fun Sagi, come back anytime.”   
“Yeah, come back so we can finish the movies!” Mikey shouted.  
Donnie was typing on his phone. “I do appreciate your fascination with my invent- ow!” Leo elbowed his twin. “Though I overall enjoy your company.”   
A smile sprouted from Usagi’s face. A warm sense of solace bloomed like a flower growing under the sun. He has not been surrounded by so much love since Akane’s death; it was heartwarming to be a part of. Anyone who got to meet the turtles will witness their positivity, something Usagi deemed himself lucky to have been one of those people.   
Picking himself up, Leo wrapped an arm around his new friend. “Well, I should take Usagi back home.”   
“Bring some more pizza boxes back!” Mikey waved an empty pizza box in the air.  
Leo chuckled as him and Usagi marched past a snoring Splinter. “I will lil’ bro.”  
…………………………………….  
Conversation was slow until Leo and Usagi climbed up a building. They were lucky they were trained to be as quiet as possible or people would notice them.  
“Hope my family weren’t super crazy.” Leo said, helping Usagi up.   
“They may be outlandish, but I would not describe them as crazy.”   
Stretching, a hearty laugh came out of the red-eared slider. “Trust me, you’ll change your mind once you get to know them.”   
Usagi chuckled yet sobered up once a thought came to mind. “I am hopeful your fathers are not upset because of my assumption.”  
“Pffft, no need to worry. Water under the bridge.”   
“That is reassuring.”   
Not able to control his fingers tapping against his thighs, Leonardo decided to speak up. “Hey, so… you don’t have to tell me,” The level of awkwardness was escalating. “But why did you ask that question?”   
Usagi gazed into Leo’s eyes. He was wondering whether to trust the turtle or not. “To be sincere with you Leonardo-kun, it is was purely personal. My realm is not exceedingly accepting towards individuals such as myself.”   
“Someone like you?”  
“My romantic preference is for both males and females.” Usagi took a breath to relieve some anxiety building in his chest. “Homosexual relationships are tolerated, but marriage of the same sex is not widely accepted as heterosexual relationships.”   
“Yeah, our government decided to legalize same-sex marriage four years ago. It sucks.”   
“It is terribly disappointing how long it takes for beings to welcome one another.”  
It was the sad truth. It wouldn’t be anytime soon Leo and his brothers would be able to walk alongside April and Casey. If it took humans so long to at least accept each other, what chance do mutants?   
But it wasn’t just about them. Leo felt awful for Usagi. He had been a wandering ronin since he was a child, his job making it harder to create relationships. Being different based on who you love- a right anyone deserves- must be even lonelier.   
“How did you know?” Leo blurted out, impulsively. “That you liked guys and girls?”   
“When I was thirteen, I was in a short relationship with a girl named Mariko.” The rabbit didn’t stop the smile forming from the fond memories. “She was a generous and lovely person. Someone more valuable than a diamond. Despite that, I had to move on.”  
Too entranced by the story, the usually talkative part of Leo was locked out.   
“With men, I always knew I never minded loving a person of my sex. I never approached a relationship with one. Not after Mariko.”   
Similar to an anchor being deployed, Leo could feel his heart sink. It was so sudden that it physically shook him.  
“Are you alright Leonardo-kun?”   
“Yeah,” The turtle’s hand was shaking enough for his sword to almost fall. “Is it okay if we can continue this conversation later, I need to go get those pizzas before someone else gets them?”  
“I-” Miyamoto Usagi paused. “Of course.”  
The rabbit slipped his hand into Leo’s. “Thank you for the great evening and good night.”   
Usagi passed through the portal before Leo could reply.   
For a few minutes, an anxious red-eared slider stood alone.   
Questions scurried in his head. Why did he act like that? Does Usagi think he hates him now? Why did that intense euphoric feeling happen right when Usagi held his hand?  
He needed to talk to someone. Figuring this situation out by himself would be nearly impossible.   
But first, he needed comfort pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to ask some questions for the Q&A next week. 
> 
> Ask any type, but if it's about future chapters, I won't be as descriptive. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressed out Leonardo meets Usagi Miyamoto when he decides to find a calm place to relax. When noticing how strong he was, the red-eared slider asks for advice. This leads to the two spending more time together and growing a closer bond they never thought could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back. 
> 
> I really wanted to a chapter for Valentine's Day so here it is. I posted it early because I'm really excited to share it with you all. This is a short chapter since I really liked how I ended things and chapter 7 will be longer. 
> 
> Also, we are close to the end of this story- three or four more chapters to go. I'm still working on this story, but school gets in the way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one of my favorites.

Who knew balancing pizzas while scaling a building was a bad idea?  
Well, Donnie would, but Leo never really listened to him.  
The boxes would tremble while he was one-arm climbing the brick wall. It was exhausting, but he was not willing to have his angry brothers’ breathing down his neck once he came back.  
After sending Usagi home, Leo’s heart was beating like crazy. It wasn’t good or bad, more like in this weird limbo. He felt exhilarated, but it scared him. Just a few minutes ago, Usagi told him his deepest insecurities, and he was feeling this way. What was wrong with him? What kind of friend was he?  
Although he can sometimes be a jerk, Leo strived to be a good friend. Anyone who can tolerate his admittedly bad jokes and occasional narcissism at least deserved that. Usagi did that and more. He would laugh at the turtle’s jokes even if they weren’t funny, listen to his dumb rants, and help him grow as a leader. The rabbit was amazing and deserved more. Not someone who pushed a friend away after they poured their heart out. Someone like him.  
Resting the boxes by a window, Leo hoisted himself up enough to view through the opening. He never felt more grateful for his oldest brother’s constant insistence to exercise everyday as the adrenaline burned in his muscles. Hour-long chin ups sure do the trick. His toes and fingers clenched any nearby crevices like a spider to its web. Through the semi-tinted windows, April could be seen walking around her room. She donned a light green face mask that matched her two-piece pajamas, and her curly dark hair was wrapped in a towel. A seemingly bored Mayhem was wrapped in his owner’s arms, a large curler pulling back his small mane of hair. From Leo’s point of view, his long-time friend appeared to be talking to someone. Hopefully it won’t be her parents. Meeting your friend’s parents while sneaking through a window would not make the best impression.  
Crossing his fingers, the red-eared slider lightly knocked on the window. He didn’t have to wait long since April immediately answered with an abrupt window slam. “Leo?”  
“Hey Apes.” Leo awkwardly waved. “Can I come in?”  
“Sure, but you’ve gotta be quiet. My mom is home.”  
“You got it!” Leonardo replied with a salute, though grew serious once he remembered why he came by. “Listen Apes, I need some advice on- OH MY GOD!”  
Seated in a puffy, large bean bag was a relaxed Cassandra Jones. Her concentration was fully on the movie playing, though the dark purple face spread, and neon green pajamas made this scene more comical. Leo witnessed her relaxed form as if a dinosaur was in his line of sight. This rarity immensely captured his attention enough for the short conversation April and her mom had to fade in the background.  
A peeved April smacked his arm. “What did I just tell you!”  
“Sorry but seeing dear old Cassie so calm is crazy.”  
“Nice to see you too Leonardo.” Casey’s gaze hadn’t faltered from the television. Sarcasm spilled into her greeting.  
“So Cassie, what’s gotten you so relaxed?”  
“April suggested partaking this self-care routine after our GLORIOUS LASER TAG VICTORY AGAINST OUR ENEMIES.” Pure enthusiasm erupted once the subject of victory was mentioned. “It is not as glorious as crushing street scum, but it is enjoyable.”  
The small smiles Casey and April exchanged made Leo feel more like a third wheel than a visitor.  
“Anyways,” Leo chipped in, settling in the twin bean bag next to Cassandra. “April, I really need some advice.”  
“What’s up Leo?”  
A nervous chuckle sprung from his throat. “Better sit down because it’s a long story.”  
………………………………….  
April’s attention never strayed from Leo’s tale. The enthusiasm her turtle friend beamed as he delved deeper into the new dimension he found. It was a shock to learn there was a friendly dimension beyond their own, especially one where animal/human hybrids could walk among the sun. From the stories Leo had told, the dimensions he unintentionally visited either had savage monsters or stupid curses that wanted to hurt him. The news got even better when Usagi was mentioned. She noticed his eyes glowing in bliss throughout his time reminiscing about the rabbit. Cocky smiles transitioned to bashful ones.  
It was incredible to see. In the past six years, April had never seen the blue-banded turtle’s front weaken into this shy, enamored attitude. How could someone she has never met set this sort of change? She had to admit; it was impressive.  
“Be honest with me. Am I a bad person?”  
She could tell he was serious when all his joy sobered up.  
“Why would you say that?” April pulled his face close enough for their noses to touch. “You’re awesome Leo.”  
“No, I’m not.” Leo countered. “I pushed Usagi away because I was upset. He poured his heart and I practically kicked him back to his own dimension. I’m awful.”  
“You were upset?”  
“Yeah,” Emotions poured out of Leo like a spilled drink. “I don’t know what’s going on. When I’m with Usagi, everything seems okay, but all these weird feelings are getting in the way. What’s wrong with me?”  
Like a cheetah, April pounced on Leo, enveloping him in a hug. “Nothing is wrong with you. I might even know how you feel.”  
“Really?”  
“Does your heart race whenever Usagi gets close to you?”  
She could feel Leo nod against her shirt.  
“Do you feel like you can explode with joy whenever he compliments you?”  
Another nod.  
“Does it feel like your world is crumbling anytime he mentions being in close relationships?”  
Leo reluctantly nodded. He couldn’t lie to April, largely because of the conversation about Mariko still fresh in his memories.  
“Leo, I think I have an idea on what’s going on.” April whispered even though they were alone. She was right to trust her intuition and ask Casey for privacy. “Is it possible that you like guys?”  
“What? No.” Although his response was quick, it didn’t feel sincere. “I don’t like guys.”  
“You sure? Y’know it’s okay if you do.”  
“I’m totally…” The hesitation was surprising. Why couldn’t he deny it? Sure, he stared at a brawny pirate yokai once. He liked pirates as a kid. The yokai’s athletic build was striking. Can’t a guy appreciate another guy’s body? And sure, he couldn’t stop laying his eyes on Don Suave. Nobody can; that was his literal superpower. Any guys’ heart would race seeing another handsome man. Doesn’t every guy feel giddy whenever a beautiful guy walked past them? Yeah, totally…. right?  
Gaahhh, who is he trying to convince?  
“April, I think I like guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly to Bi-Weekly Updates


End file.
